Dreams of you
by ChaylorBabyx3
Summary: NOT MY STORY! WRITTEN BY MY COUSIN! Chad Danforth has fantasies about a girl he shouldn't even know exists. Just how and what are the outcomes of his..."Taylor" time? VERY naughty implied Chaylor. Rated M for mature scenes and sexual situations. ONESHOT!


**a/n: No, this isn't my story... **

**I told my cousin, Rihanna, (Who lives in Spain BTW) about FF over the Christmas period, and she became interested, to say the least. Her favourite pairing is Chadpay (URGH.), and she sent one to me, an M-rated one, but i refused to post it loool :s**

**So, as a second attempt, she sent me this one, and i love it!!**

**Its a completely NAUGHTY Chaylor (Implied), and i sure had fun reading it!**

**You should too! Review, me && her would love to hear them!**

**... ... ... ... ... ... **

Chad Danforth sighed as he walked into his bedroom. He was frustrated and thoroughly embarrassed.

That same evening, he had gone to a party to celebrate the annual East High win over West High. Troy Bolton, Chad's best friend, had of course, made the winning basket. In the locker room, high on adrenaline, Troy had screamed _"Party at my place... Chicks galore!"_

Chad had cheered with the rest of them, as not to seem out of place, but truthfully, he was feeling like shit. He didn't care much for girls, which was surprising, as he had an almost player-esque status. Sure, he made out with the odd cheerleader, but he had never gone further than making out. Ever.

Yes, that's right. Chad Danforth was a virgin. This wasn't over lack of opportunities, he was gorgeous enough to have girls flinging themselves at him on a daily basis. It was simply out of choice.

If you narrowed that choice down, you would find out it wasn't because of something; think some_one. _Namely Taylor Annabelle McKessie.

Taylor was judged as the schools resident nerd clan. She liked to work and study, and was captain of the scholastic decathlon. She didn't fit the nerd persona, per say; she was insanely gorgeous, her black girls framing her chocolate coloured face, her almond shaped deep brown eyes alluding her beautifulness. Her body was crazy too: curves in all the right places. She definitely had it going on. At least Chad thought so.

Uh-huh. Chad was in love with Taylor. He had been ever since fifth grade. She just made him crazy, her nerdy, studious, i-love-school-so-much side, versus her sexy, confident, knows what she wants side. And Chad liked it. His idea of a good evening often consisted of sexy thoughts of Taylor and his left hand.

Which was exactly what he was planning to do now.

Actually, he should still be at the party, getting pissed out of his afro-clad head, and making a fool out of himself, when he had made a fool out of himself.

At the party, it had just started to hype up the party vibe. Music was blaring, and the alcohol was flowing freely. Chad was getting into the party mood, grinding with any chick that came his way. Until, that was, the front door opened.

Taylor walked in, arms linked with Gabriella Montez and Sharpay Evans, her best friends. Not many people took much notice of the new arrivals: except Chad.

He stared at Taylor, feeling his breath hitch in his throat. She was wearing an off the shoulder black top, with the words PCD (Pussycat Dolls) emblazoned in hot pink on the front. The tight t-shirt was tucked into dark wash denim high-waisted shorts. On her feet were black cork wedges that tied up the ankle. Her hair was straightened this time, with a poofe at the front, letting everyone see her lightly made-up face. Gabriella and Sharpay were dressed equally as fashionable, but Taylor was the one that stood out for Chad.

She hardly noticed the light-brown eyed stare of the popular jock as she made her way over to the drinks table, pouring herself a glass of punch.

_Stupid Taylor, _Chad thought, _everyone knows Jason spikes the punch._

The speakers blared out _When i grow up _by the Pussycat Dolls, and Chad averted his eyes from Taylor when he felt something touch his leg. He turned, and saw Shelly, a blonde cheerleader, who he vaguely remembered making out with at Troy's last party, grin at him.

"Hey, Chad," She purred, running a perfectly manicured nail down his chest.

_Damn, Taylor's nails look like that. _Chad laughed nervously. "Hi, Shelly,"

"I love this song, Chaddie," She said, wrapping her tanned arms around his neck, pushing herself into his body, already swaying to the music, "Don't you?"

"It's alright," Chad replied, wishing it was Taylor whom was all up on his body like Shelly was right now. But she was in the corner of the room, radiating beauty, laughing along with her other friend, Kelsi.

_When i grow up,_

_I wanna be famous,_

_I wanna be a star, _

_I wanna be in movies..._

Chad wasn't grasping the fact that music was playing, he was too caught up in the moment with Shelly to notice. If someone was to look at Chad now, they would see him and a cheerleader grinding to the beat of the song, his hands wondering closer to her chest. In Chad's fantasy world, Taylor McKessie was giving him the dance of his life and just begging to be touched.

Shelly giggled and kissed Chad's neck, hearing him moan. She continued to do it, mumbling out a quick, "Do you like this, Chaddie?" , and adding a quick bite to his pulse point.

Chad let out a deep groan. "Yeah, Taylor, keep doing...that,"

Almost immediately Chad realised what he'd said, and shot his eyes open wide. Unfortunately, Shelly had heard, and jumped away from him. "Urgh, WHAT?!" She screeched, earning a few stares from the couples around them.

"Shelly --," Chad reached out to her, but she slapped his arm away.

"CHAD DANFORTH! WHAT THE HELL?!" She was red in the face now, flapping her arms here and there. The DJ had turned the music off, and it seemed everybody was watching. Including Taylor. Fuck.

"I GRIND ON YOU, MAKE YOU FEEL WANTED, AND YOU MOAN OUT _HER _NAME?!" She paused for breath, "TAYLOR _MCKESSIE?!"_

There was a sharp intake of breath around the room, and Chad's eyes widened. "Shelly, it's not what you think -- ,"

Shelly scoffed, cutting Chad off. "NOT WHAT I THINK? PUHHH-LEASE. I TRY TO MAKE YOU FEEL AROUSED, MAKE YOU BEG, MAKE YOU WANT IT, AND WHILE I'VE BEEN DOING THAT, YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT THAT...THAT WHORE!" She finished, pointing directly at Taylor. Chad closed his eyes, wishing the ground to swallow him up right there and then. He heard Shelly scream in frustration, and then the sound of heels clicking away. A few minutes later, the DJ continued to play his set, and Chad heard others start to dance.

He opened his eyes, and looked at the corner to the far end of Troy's living room. Taylor stood, while Kelsi, Sharpay and Gabriella all spoke _at _her, probably about him, and the incident that had just gone on with Shelly. Chad swallowed hard as Taylor looked his way, catching his eye. He smiled warmly at her, and she turned away with a shake of her head.

Chad was crushed. Running a hand through his curls, he considered his only option. And with that, he made a bolt for the Bolton's front door.

That's what left him here now, at 10.15pm on Friday night. Alone in his bedroom, his mind running auto on the events of the party. Chad's mind drifted back to Taylor's reaction to his smile. A shake of the head. A bit offhand, wasn't it? Especially if you thought someone had moaned your name in pleasure.

But there was something deeper than that. She was embarrassed...ashamed. Shit. Taylor didn't like him that way.

_Oh well, _Chad thought, _he always had his fantasies._

There was a sharp knock on his bedroom door. "Chad, sweetie?" It was his mom.

"Yeahh?" He called.

"Remember to have a shower, there'll be no hot water in the morning,"

Chad groaned, loudly. "Okay, mom,"

He heard her retreating footsteps down the stairs, and got up, walking towards the bathroom that was joined to his room. He turned on the shower, and waited for the water to warm up. In that time, he stripped off; throwing his jeans, dark dress shirt, and navy boxers to the side. Fully satisfied with the temperature of the water, he stepped into the shower.

He gave a relieved sigh as the warm water washed over his body, but soon enough his thoughts travelled back to Taylor. He reminded himself of what she was wearing, and how the tightness of the top accentuated her curves, and the shorts showed off her shapely, sexy, toned legs.

_Mmm, i wonder what she'd look like with them both off._

Chad groaned in pleasure at the image that popped into his head. He felt his groin tighten, and knew he was getting hard. Smiling slightly, he leaned back against the wall of the shower and wrapped both hands around his throbbing erection, closing his eyes and injecting many thoughts of Taylor as he moved his hands up and down his shaft.

_He was sat on a beach chair, entire view of Taylor who was swimming in the pool in front of him. Finishing another lap, she climbed out of the pool slowly, knowing full well Chad was watching her. And he was._

_He smiled as the wet material of her gold two-piece stuck to her body, the top clinging to her round, chocolaty breasts, and the bottoms swinging precariously on her hips. He watched as she walked up to him, without a word attaching her full lips on his in a passionate kiss, biting the bottom of his lip for entrance, which he gladly allowed. She slid on top of him, up on all fours, while her tongue battled with his. He traced his hands lightly down her sides, hearing her moan into the kiss._

_He felt her lean back sharply, and noticed the naughty twinkle in her eye. She got up, hooking her fingers on either side of her bikini bottoms, pulling them down her slender legs. Chad gasped, a satisfied smile on his face as Taylor slid down his white trunks. His stiff manhood stood up, and Taylor grinned coyly, getting back on top of Chad. She gave his lips a rough kiss before leaning back._

"_Tay, what are you doi -- ," His question died on his lips as he felt Taylor guide himself into her centre. A strangled moan left her throat as she rode Chad, bouncing up and down to the motion of his thrusts. She continued to carry on, and Chad saw her eyes flutter as she moaned his name._

"_Chad,"_

Becoming alone again, Chad pumped hard on himself before he came. Regaining his breath as he leant on the showers wall, he washed away all the evidence, stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around the lower half of his body. Taylor would never be his; he had no way of ever knowing what that fantasy felt like in reality.

Walking back into his bedroom, he saw his cell phone flashing on his nightstand, a sign he had a text, which he hadn't heard while he was in the shower. He opened his cell, shocked at the sender. Reading the message slowly, he felt his groin tighten again, the familiar feeling of pleasure taking over his body.

_Don't worry, Chad,_

_I think about you too sometimes ;]_

_Maybe we can sort out our issues in a more...pro-active way? :)_

_-Tay x x x_

Possibility. It all came with time.

**... ... ... ... ... ... **

**a/n: So, there it is. That was sent to me by e-mail by my cousin Rihanna, who lives in Spain.**

**She'll love your reviews! I hope it wasn't too bad :)**

**Review?**

**RihannaBabes,, Courtesy of ChaylorBabyx3 x**


End file.
